Hold on
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: A Peacemaker Kurogane drabbles , mainly Okita X OC , and there will be a little Tetsu X Saya .
1. Default Chapter

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **I never own Peacemaker Kurogane .

**Chapter 1 : Fate , Destiny , & Hope **

She said they meet by fate for the first time ,

A young girl was standing inside a dojo holding a wooden sword , then she's swinging it over and over . It was a unusual scenery to a young amethyst eyed boy , to see a little girl that was very studying very hard just to hand a sword .

That day for the first time , they get to know each other .

She also said , when they met in Shinsengumi , a few years later . It was their destiny ,

And she said to him again , to see him come back alive from the war was her hope .

** OWARI **

A/N This is my third fic , saa !! minna , please review !!


	2. Who's better ?

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **I never own Peacemaker Kurogane .

**Chapter 2 : Who's better **

They both were very skillful Swordsmen. Sometimes, it's hard to see who is better than the other.

When they always trying to figure out, who's the best, to fight was the only way to get known the answer. And soon from the dojo, we can hear voices of wooden swords that bumping against each other.

But it's always ended with a tie , cause they can't fight each others . But, they do love each others.

** OWARI **

A/N I finish this chapter while working on my English homework so forgive me if , this chapter was too short .


	3. Pig

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one .

**Chapter 3 : Pig **

Sakura always protest Souji , whenever he bring Saizou with him when they were on a date .

And , this day , she almost can't stand it anymore . So, when she ask Souji to follow him to her room . He already know , she was angry because Saizou just ruined their date . But , he always known how to handle her wrath .

Suddenly , he open the door behind him and put Saizou outside . And he leaned over to Sakura , and give him a kiss .

A kiss was the best idea to make her not angry anymore .

** OWARI **


	4. Taisetsuna

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 4 : Taisetsuna **

She always tell him that her most precious treasure in the world , are him her father .

And his most precious treasure , is the girl that said he was her most precious treasure .

For them , they both are precious for the others , so they will be supporting each other together until death .

** OWARI **


	5. Matchmaker

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 5 : matchmaker **

Sakura always love to help people , even if it comes to the matter of Love .

She helps Tetsu and Saya to get together , and for the results they began to started a relationship that was more than a best friends . She also helps Toki to realize her feelings for Saitou , and as the results they have already married last month .

The only things she can helps in the matter of love is her relationship with Okita . It always come become Okita to helps her matter .

** OWARI **


	6. Sickness

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 6 : Sickness **

They both , trying to hide their illness in front of each other , even they don't know that both of them are suffering to death .

Trying to hide their sickness doesn't make them get separate. Their hearts will always connected . Even if they tried to hiding something in front of each other.

** OWARI **


	7. Different

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 7 : Different **

She spends most of her time with her best friends Saya . And He spend most of his time playing with Saizou .

She's always walks slower than anyone else , so she can see the scenery . And he always walks steadily , even he just noticed a little from the scenery .

But He always convince him that they are both different , so , what they like , their speed walk and also way of submitting their feeling are different . And so , she put her faith in his words .

** OWARI **


	8. First Kiss

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 8 : First Kiss **

He will never forget when he give him , her first kiss . He received a hard punch from the girl in his face .

When he give him the second kiss , he received a sweet kiss from him . Even tough she never give him a punch when he kiss him . He always ask him before he leaned down and give him a kiss .

** OWARI **


	9. The first meeting

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 09 : The first meeting ( Beginning of the trilogy )**

"Are you okay , Onii-san ? " ask a little girl "Yes , I think I'm fine ." replied the amethyst eyed boy "You're lying in the floor , after Too-san hit you directly on the head ." she said smiling to me , when suddenly she kiss me on my forehead "Kaa-san always do it when I was crying . " she said "Thank you , very much . " I replied while rubbed my messy hair "So…I think I can leave you now ." the light brown haired girl said while walking away leaving the blushing Souji

"Ah ! I forget to ask her name ! " I said so suddenly when remember that I don't know her name .

**With a smile a kiss on his forehead , she already took a pieces of his heart …… **

** OWARI **

**a/n This is for Aikoh , who give me the review for hold on ! thank you very much , this chapter is the beginning of the time when Souji Sakura met for the first time , if you want to know it's the prologue before the first chapter . In this chapter , Sakura was only 5 years old ( She was one year older than Tetsu ) .**


	10. The second meeting

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 10 : The second meeting ( The second part of the trilogy )**

She's leaving the dojo 2 years later , after Hijikata-san wife die because the disease . Until that , I never known her name .

"Okita , I hope you want to escort a guest to our headquarters , she will be arrive soon . " Hijikata said to me "Yes , sir !" I replied cheerfully.

When I went outside, the guest already arrive in front of our headquarters. She was the girl that I met before, the girl whom I never ask her name . "Ohayo , I just coming from Edo to here . Nice to meet you . " she said , a smile appeared from her face "Nice to meet you too . My name is Okita Souji ." I said while introducing myself "Ara , aren't you the famous samurai in Shinsengumi ? Too-san tell me about you very often . Oh yes, Atashi no namae wa Hijikata Sakura , douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu ." she replied

**Like the Sakura that blooms when they met , a love started to bloom in their heart ….**

** OWARI **

**a/n Yay ! I'm already finish the chapter that told about their second meeting , If you like it , please tell me . I put some Japanese in this chapter , because I'm want to train my Japanese . Oh yes , for the timeline , this chapter begins one year before Tetsu joined Shinsengumi . **


	11. The third meeting

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 11: The third meeting ( The last part of the trilogy )**

"Ah , Sou-chan . Do you want to take a walk with me ?" Sakura asked me when I finished training kendo "I'd love to , but can I changes my clothes first ? " I asked she replied me with a nod "I will be back soon . " I said again while walked away

We were walking together , when she suddenly stopped in front of a temple "Can I pray for a little while ?" she ask cheerfully "You don't need to ask me . You can do anything you like Sakura ." I answer her question "Arigatou ne . " she smiled

We walked in the riverbanks after we finished praying . She looks different today , maybe it's because she's already 16 years old . Suddenly I stop in front of him , so I can see her face clearly . After that , I leaned down a give him a peck on her lips . I just want to say that I love her , but suddenly she landed a punch on my face .

"I don't think you would do that , Sou-chan ." she said "A..ha…ha…ha.. sorry if you don't like it . But I just want to say I love you . " I said giggled happily "And , I just want to said I love you too . But next time you do that again don't do that so suddenly . Because I may give you another punch . " Sakura said cheerfully

**At this time , they just started their new stage of relationship ……**

** OWARI **

**a/n I finish the trilogy chapter , finally ! For the moments when Souji Sakura had their first kiss , I was inspired by one act in Rurouni Kenshin OVA Seishounen pat one ( About that punch I was inspired by a fic from Hagaren ) . When Kenshin kissed Kaoru near the riverbanks ( I love to watch the Ova , but I really don't like about the endings , it's too sad . ) **


	12. Ring

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 12 : Ring **

It's been over than two years , but he never feel like he already gived her the best present in the world . But she always smile and said that she loves the present he gave for him , even if it just flower or sweets .

But today is different , after ask Tetsu to come along with him . He already knows what is the best present in the world . So when he put the silver ring in her finger , tears started to fall down in her pale cheek . And the ring is the best present in the world for him .

** OWARI **


	13. In Tetsu eyes

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 13 : In Tetsu eyes **

Tetsu knows how to decided , whether a girl was fall in love or not . When he knows Saya was fall in love , she blushed everytime when see him . So he decided a girl who fall in love always blushed in front of someone she like .

But when he knows Sakura fall in love with Souji , he doesn't see changes in her . Even she didn't blushed in front of the person she loved . So Tetsu decided , it's more complicated than he thought to decidedwhen a girl fall in love .

** OWARI **


	14. Tears

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 14 : Tears **

She was crying in front of her mother graveyard , even after everybody leave the graveyard . He wants him to be happy , to see her smile which as bright as the suns . But she still crying , making her black coloured kimono wet when she sobbed her tears .

And he feels , he can do anything to make him happy . Because today was the funeral of the woman named Hijikata Chie .

** OWARI **

**A/N **Te hi…hi…hi , I just want to write a little more about Sakura and Souji when they were a child , and this is as a result . But , I make it a little bit sad , because it was about how Souji feels about when he saw Sakura crying at her mother funeral .


	15. Hold on

**Hold On **

**Disclaimer : **See chapter one

**Chapter 15 : Hold on **

_When you need someone to hold you _

_And if you called anyone _

_try to find a way to wound your sad_

_But you don't know what to do_

"Kaa-san , Kaa-san , where are you ?" a young girl screamed beneath her breath , she's been running for along time felt that she was alone "Kaa-san……" she said when suddenly a scenery appears in front of him , yes it's was the scenery she misses so much …… her homeland .

_Must be it those who something away _

_But it's so hard to smile _

_Remember at the time of sadness when people are crying for their life _

_move around you , there's emptiness in their life_

_no more children laugh no more peace in our life _

Yes , she's been missing it so much , the time when she's still pure and innocent . The time when she doesn't need to coloured her hands with blood . Where she only need to think about her family , her future , and kendo . And in the scenery she saw someone she loved very much , her mother . "Sakura…come here……" Chie said as she grabbed Sakura hand .

_So let's hold on together _

_release all your pain _

_and let me wipe your tears and smile_

"Where are we going , Kaa-san ?" Sakura asked her mother "The place where you never feel sadness again . To heaven . " she replied "Heaven ?" Sakura asked again , and her mother just nodded

'SAKURA !' someone screamed , "……Sou-chan……" , yes she knows that voice , the voice of the people whom makes her life brighter . "Kaa-san……I can't go……Sou-chan still need me……" she said as she hug her mother tightly "You don't have to go with me if you want to be with him . " Chie said "Arigatou….Kaa-san…" and with that words she faded away

_believe in the power of love , the strength inside you _

_and let's us survive, build the happiness _

"Sakura….Sakura……" Souji said as the girl opened her eyes "Sou……chan……" she replied faintly "You came back …from death…" he said while wipe his tears "…tadaima…" she said

_hold on….hold on...hold on _

** OWARI **

**A/N **Haiya ! This is the last chapter of hold on , and it ended after 15 chapters . Oh yes , it's contains of the song that inspired me to write this series which the title is Hold on , and the singers are Ten2Five (It's a group band that came from my country , Indonesia……) . This chapter takes place when Sakura was 19 years old . Tell me if you like it , so please review ! And wait for the sequel of hold on , "Ashita e no basho (The place toward tomorrow )" , which gonna take the time after Souji and Sakura marriage (when she already 21 years old) ! Saa, wait for the sequel .


End file.
